Holding onto somthing dear
by GhostOfChernobyl
Summary: with their parents dead, Francis had gained full custody of his three younger brothers. His teenage English brother was always arguing with him on how to raise the twins. Tired of the bickering, Francis decides to kick the approaching 18 year old out. Not without giving him a few parting words on what he would do with the twins once he was gone. Longshot Warnings with each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Another long shot, but this one is going to be a bit more personal to me. This story is going to have dark themes in later chapters. as usual i will warn you of what will be in each chapter at the top... P.s.. these darn genres i gotta give. XD hard to choose really lol.

mcdonalds doesn't belong to me

Greyhound doesnt belong to me

Hetalia doesnt belong to me.

* * *

**chapter 1**

Every night it was a different hotel Alfred and Arthur went to, and every night he was told to keep the door locked. The older boy would just smile at him before he disappeared off for the remainder of the night. Alfred never questioned where he went too or why the next morning they had to quickly leave. All he knew was that Arthur had them traveling around the United States a lot. They started in Washington and within two weeks they were already in Nebraska.

He heard from Arthur once that when they got to New York, they were going to leave for England. Which he wondered why, he wasn't even sure just WHERE that place was! He missed his little house he shared with his other two brothers. Mathew and Francis didn't come along with them, and he missed them both terribly.

* * *

_It happened one night; Alfred and Mathew were having the most heated of debates. Who would win in a fight between a football player and a hockey player? Both boys were on the couch arguing about it, a pillow at the ready incase pillow war three would erupt. Arthur and Francis were in the kitchen, unaware of the little debate that was going on between the twins._

_All it took was for one 'hockey is for girls' and 'football is for dummies' to escape their mouths and war erupted. Pillows smacking into each other so hard the stuffing had exploded causing the living room to be surrounded in fluff. Fists soon replacing the damaged pillows as they struck every body part they could. The scuffle soon moved to the floor as a pained whimper and a growl escaped them and suddenly a kick that missed its target, went striking the coffee table. The large top heavy flower vase had toppled hard onto the wooden floor as it shattered instantly. Both boys stopped immediately as they stared at it in horror, they were in big trouble._

_Francis and Arthur had run out of the kitchen as they stared down the two. Alfred's lower lip was busted open and bleeding, and Mathew was going to have one heck of a shiner in the morning._

"_Mon dieu! My Mathieu!"_

_Alfred was pushed off as he landed on the wet floor near the vase. Letting out a small whimper as he tried inching away from his big brother, oh he was upset. Arthur moved over as he knelt down beside the other, looking his face over as he bit his lip some. Anger flashing in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Francis._

"_They're both hurt you twit!" he yelled as he went trying to carefully pick up Alfred._

"_Non! Alfred's always the one starting the fights! Mathieu was only defending himself! And look at him! He's going to have a black eye!" Francis frowned as he kissed the boys head, taking him to the kitchen_

"_I… I didn't mean to." Alfred sniffled as Arthur just rubbed the back of his head, heading towered the bathroom as he nodded slowly. _

"_I know you didn't, Francis is just being a horse's ass."_

_Taking Alfred to the bathroom, he gently sat him down on the sink counter. Turning on the vanity lights he went getting a closer look at the damage. Opening up the drawer he went pulling out some ointment, letting out a soft sigh. It annoyed him to no end how Francis fussed over Mathew more then Alfred. In his own opinion Alfred was cuter then his twin, in his own special way._

_Leaning over the boy he went grabbing at the clean washcloth that was nearby. Running it under some warm water he began cleaning the others bloodied lip. The younger flinched as Arthur frowned, being very gentle as he kissed his forehead._

"_It'll be okay Alfred, I'm not mad at you." He whispered. "Was it over that football and hockey thing again?"_

"_Football is ton's better, isn't it Artie?" he asked, blue eyes pleading for the other to agree with him_

_Arthur just nodded as he went applying some ointment to the boy's lower lip. Yes football was better then hockey, the REAL football… Not none of that violent sport that was American football. Looking Alfred over, he went kissing his forehead once more as he gave the child a smile._

"_There, much better right? You can sleep with me tonight so you don't to share a room with Mathew."_

_Alfred gave a small sniffle as he went hugging the other around his waist, face burying into the others chest. Smiling down at the other, Arthur couldn't help but rub that golden hair lovingly. Soon helping him down, he gently gave the others shoulder a little nudge as Alfred ran off to Arthur's room._

_Now Arthur had to have a talk with Francis, that accursed frog didn't even try to care for Alfred. Moving to the kitchen he saw the older boy fussing over Mathew, an ice pack on his eye. The larger male speaking rapid French to the smaller one who answered with simple yes or no's._

"_Mathew, go to your room and take the ice pack with you." Arthur said as the other blonds turned towered him. "Now Mathew."_

_The younger one frowned, but kissed Francis's cheek before he scurried out of the kitchen. Francis had sighed as he threw his hands up and went to go grab himself a glass of wine. He was the oldest brother, but darn it did the English teen have a way with the twins._

"_Why do you do such things Francis? Both of them had gotten hurt, NOT just Mathew! Alfred was the one that was bleeding."_

_The shaggy blond just went tilting his head as he poured some red wine into his glass, just swirling it some as he huffed. Arthur should know better then to simply believe that Alfred wasn't the instigator in this matter. _

"_You and I both know Alfred deserved it. He's always starting fights with Mathieu over the most stupid things! Let me remind you of Halloween, how he punched Mathieu for scaring him!"_

"_You know Alfred's sensitive about such topics!" the bushy browed blond snapped. "The boy's traumatized over ghosts!"_

_Francis just ran a hand through his hair, casually taking a sip off his wine as he sighed deeply. He was getting tired of the same old arguments he had with Arthur over the twins. Yes he fawned over Mathew more then Alfred and the same could be said for Arthur and Alfred. They both always had their favorites out of the two, ever since they came home from the hospital._

"_Arthur, I'm tired of having the same arguments with you every day. This isn't healthy for the twins to see us like this." Arthur frowned for a minute, the other actually had a rational point. "Your turning eighteen in a few days aren't you? I do believe its time for you to spread your wings and leave."_

_Green eyes widening, he took a step back as he heard the other. Was Francis actually going to kick him out?! Biting down on his lip he went pointing at the other accusingly. He didn't have a place to stay! He didn't even graduate from school yet, and this frog was kicking him out?_

"_You can't be serious! Where would I go you git?! Like hell if I'm letting you take care of the twins by yourself!"_

"_Non, it would be for the best. I'm sure with your brain you'll find a job quickly." He sat his now empty glass down as he headed towered the smaller blond. "The twins will be perfectly fine with me…I'm planning on taking them to France. This American life isn't doing them any good."_

_Tears prickling the others eyes instantly as he just stared at him horrified. Francis was going to take the twins away from him and leave the country? Feeling Francis's hand moving to his cheek he quickly slapped it away. Like hell if he was going to let him take the twins away! Especially to that god forsaken country called France!_

"_I hope you die!"_

_Turning on his heels he ran out of the kitchen and towered his bedroom. Mind going at a mile a minute as he ran into his room and slammed the door. Moving his hand to his face, he slowly slid down the door. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he started imagining what his life would be, how could he possibly survive? He didn't have any relatives in this country, all of mothers relatives were in England. _

"_Artie..?"_

_He froze as he heard the others voice, he nearly forgot the other was in his room. Peeking at the other through his fingers he saw the confused boy sitting on the bed, big eyes filled with worry. Shaking his head some as he tried getting up, just moving to his closet. Grabbing at a large green duffle bag, he started grabbing his cloths off the hangers and shoved them into the bag._

"_Alfred we're leaving." He said moving over to the dresser as he grabbed his wallet. "Please don't argue, we're going to go on a little vacation."_

_Alfred tilt his head as the other man went about the room, grabbing the necessities as the small American frowned. A vacation? Where were they going, and wasn't the others going to come too? Moving to get off the bed, he watched as Arthur opened the window and climbed out._

"_Artie wait! I'm still in my pajamas!" he frowned running to the window as he tiptoed to look out of it._

_The blond went shaking his head as he leaned over and gently scooped him up. Cradling the boy in his arms he went taking off in a run down the block. There was no turning back now; he would never let Francis separate him from Alfred. Mathew was strong; he knew the boy would prefer Francis over him. But Alfred, oh his sweet little Alfred… Francis wouldn't love him the way he could._

* * *

Just looking over at the clock he couldn't help but frown some, when did it suddenly get to be nearly 5 in the morning? Just rubbing his eyes some he went getting off the bed as he headed to the bathroom. Trying to clean himself up before Arthur would return, which he hoped was pretty soon.

It took him a while to shower, mostly because the little soap the hotel offered would slip out of his hands. After deeming himself clean enough, he had climbed out of the shower to change. A few days ago Arthur had gotten him some cloths, a blue captain America hoodie and some comfy faded blue jeans. He wasn't sure where the other had gotten these at, but they were already well worn. But they were clean and warm, so he didn't complain about them.

Heading out of the bathroom, he stopped as he smelled something wonderful in the air. Looking around as his eyes soon landed on a McDonald's bag. Eyes lighting up as he ran over to go and grab the tasty treats inside. As much as Arthur hated such things, they were convenient and cheap. Happily opening the wrapper of a mcmuffin he went taking a bite, looking around for Arthur as his eyes landed on the man. Arthur was asleep on the chair near the TV, hands clasping a cup in his hand.

Alfred slowly moved over as he went taking a sniff of the still steamy cup, trying to figure out what it was. Smelled like tea, but it had an odd aroma to it he couldn't figure out. Just moving to give Arthur's sleeve a small tug, he didn't want Arthur to let his tea get cold.

"Artie, wake up. You're going to spill your tea on you."

A pair of emerald eyes slowly opened up as they landed on the other. Trying to fully gain consciousness he went rubbing his eyes slowly. One hand still holding onto his tea protectively.

"Oh good morning Alfred, I brought you some… oh you already started eating it. I hope you like it."

Alfred nodded with a smile as he went moving back to finish up with his food. Arthur just rubbed his brow some as he watched Alfred eat. It was a tough night and he was already so tired, he hoped the other had gotten some sleep.

It didn't take long before Alfred had finished, making Arthur go over as he fussed over the boys appearance. A licked thumb trying to tame that wild cowlick as it stood up defiantly. Earning a small pout from the male he just grabbed the duffle bag. Moving to open the door he left Alfred out first then himself, it was time to move on.

Once outside, he went gently taking the others hand and began walking down the street with him. Heading towered the bus station, Alfred chatting away about how he liked buses. But he hoped to one day take a train, he thought they would be a lot fun. Approaching the station, Arthur had leaned over and gently pulled the others hood over his head. A usual routine of theirs whenever they got to such places. Arthur would pull up his hood to hide his face some, and he would put on a pair of shades that completely covered his eyes and impressive eyebrows. The man behind the desk had raised a brow seeing the two, but didn't question it as he handed him two train tickets.

Arthur went picking Alfred up as he headed onto the bus and went to the very back, ignoring the looks a pair of old ladies had given him. It didn't matter what they thought, they were ugly old hags anyway. Sitting Alfred down by the window he went taking a seat next to him, as he winced slightly. A shooting pain running up his backside he bit down on his lower lip, inhaling deeply through his nose.

"Artie, you okay?"

Just looking over at the boy he smiled and rubbed at his head. "I'm fine. I just sat on a spring is all." He lied as he went gazing ahead, watching as the bus began loading up with people. All he had to do was endure a six hour bus ride that would get them to the next state. Luckily America had these convenient buses called Grey Hounds, they were a blessing.

Leaning back some as the bus finally started to close it's door's. Getting ready to take off, Arthur couldn't help but gaze out the window. His eyes landing on the small little alley behind the station as he frowned seeing a white scarf. Hand instinctively moving to his neck as he let out a faint curse, he really did like that scarf. Moving his gaze down at Alfred, whose eye's were already getting heavy from sleep. Frowning some he went moving the duffle bag onto the floor near his feet, as he made room for the other.

"Come here, you'll get a stiff neck if you sleep like that." He whispered. Gently helping the boy lay down with his head on his lap. Running his finger's along the others golden hair he started counting sheep's as the bus took off. It should only take them another few days before they would be in New York… And hopefully everything would go according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

woow chapter 2~ so awesome am i.. *shot to death*

Anyway this chapter has Religious things in it. and a catholic priest prussian. im not the most religious person myself and i only skimmed a bit on the net for a few things. x.x dont kill me if i got some things mixed up.

also has a bit of Non con in it with mentions of drug use. ...im still greatly debating on if i should put any detailed lemons and drug use in these... what do you guys think? .

also... Turkey! 8'D

* * *

The past three hours were unpleasant for the teen, and it was making him terribly irritable. Every time he tried to nod off, the buss driver had hit a pothole. Every time he tried to think of his next plans, a hyena laugh would come from one of the older women on the bus and distract him. How he truly disliked this horrible country, everyone was only out for themselves. This was why he wanted to move to England, he visited there once with his mother before the twins were born. It was then he found out his mother had children from her first marriage, he had three older brothers…. And they were absolute twats. England though was truly a wonderful place, and he knew deep down in his gut. That's where he and Alfred truly belonged; he was sure despite his half brothers being there. He could truly find happiness for himself an- (a hyena laugh broke his train of thought) Good lord that woman and her hyena laugh, why was she even born?

How on earth could Alfred sleep so peacefully with all this going on? He didn't want to know, but he was thankful the boy was getting some much needed rest. Bags forming under the teens eyes, he kept himself calm as he rubbed the boys head. As long as Alfred was fine and well, he didn't care about his own troubles. Turning his gaze out the window, he noticed they were passing a field of golden grains. How the grains reminded him so much of the sleeping boy on his lap. Chuckling some to himself he went twirling the stubborn little cowlick on the boys head.

"Ham…burgers~"

Arthur blinked some as he heard that and sighed deeply, he supposed it was about time for the other to eat again. Looking up at the driver, who was focused on his G.P.S. He hoped the other would stop at a cheap place so he could get Alfred some food. He didn't have much money left, only about twenty-five dollars and some change. He would have to try and make some more so he could get Alfred a bed to sleep in.

This was troublesome, but hell he managed to find people in the other states so this one shouldn't be any harder. Middle if Bible belt country or whatever these Yankee's wanted to call it. Closing his eyes some as he let out a deep sigh, as long as they got to New York it didn't matter.

"Arthur, are we there yet?"

Looking down he didn't even notice the smaller boy had woken up. Nodding his head slowly he watched the other try to lean up and stretch. A squeaky yawn escaping the boy as he arched his back some. Alfred always reminded him of a kitten for some odd reason, an adorable spacey kitten.

"Yeah almost, we should be stopping any time soon now."

"Good... Cause I have to pee."

"You got do that now? Go use the restroom over there."

He went pointing down the row of isles to a small little area that went down, a small restroom quietly tucked away. Alfred frowned as he gave Arthur a small pout which the older frowned some. But gave up as he got up and went leading the boy towered it. Down the narrow row of steps he went pointing down the little incline as he gave Alfred a gentle push. The boy moving down the steps as his eyes widened some, there was a bathroom here! The boy ran inside quickly shutting the door behind him self, sweet salvation!

* * *

When they finally arrived at the station, Arthur couldn't help but feel uneasy. Yes the station was in the middle of a town, places could easily be walked to. But he couldn't help but shake the bad feeling he had about the area, it was so…weird. Holding Alfred's hand he held his duffle bag in the other. The place seemed nice enough, with a more historic feel to buildings he liked. What was this placed called? St. Joseph? Yup that's why he didn't feel right about it, he threw away his religion years ago… and now he guessed he was in the middle of a very religious city.

Walking down the street, Alfred staying close to his heels as the small boy oo'ed and ahh'ed over every little thing he saw. Really this boy would be the death of him, or more likely the cause of a serious migraine. Stopping on a street corner he gazed round some as he spotted a church and bit his lip slightly. He needed to make some quick cash and Alfred could not come along with him to do so. Debating over wither or not this was a good idea he sighed and headed towered it.

"Artie, we going to church?" He asked curiously, abit shocked.

"Oh umm… I just need to get some directions Alfred."

Heading up the steps he tried to figure out just which church this was. Was it a Christian or Catholic Church? He hoped for the later. Just moving up the steps he stopped as he heard a group of children singing, and he gazed at Alfred. Maybe this could work out a bit better then he hoped for. Slowly moving inside his eyes landed on a man dressed in black, a signature white collar. Yup a catholic priest, least he knew something about this religion. Upon entering the Priest had glanced over and smiled sweetly at the two. That was when Arthur noticed something, this man was godly pale. His hair nearly white and he had the most unique eyes he ever seen on a person before. An albino priest? Now that was something he could brag seeing to the world.

"Ah welcome, you two are new yes?" he asked, a hint of an accent in his voice.

"Oh umm yes… Just got into town actually." Why were those eyes so hard to look into?

"Well then welcome to St. Josephs then you two." He smiled as he looked at Alfred, whose mouth was open, gazing around the impressive building. "You may call me father Gilbert."

"Oh yes…I err, was hoping that maybe Alfred here could stay for a bit? Its getting pretty chilly and I need to go to the bank to get some money for a hotel."

Alfred frowned some as he looked up at the other, a small brow raised up curiously at his big brother. Arthur giving the small boys hand a squeeze 'please just go along with what I say' plea. Gilbert just looked at Arthur curiously before he knelt down beside Alfred, smiling down at him as he chuckled.

'Would you like to learn some of the songs here Alfred? My little brother Ludwig would be more then happy to teach you."

Alfred blinked some before he nodded at the other happily, making Gilbert look over his shoulder. Pointing at the blond boy in the middle and giving his brother a small wave. The boy returned it before he smiled at Alfred who went running over to great him personally.

"…..That boy has a special light in him. Its rare I see Ludwig smile like that." Gilbert chuckled

"…yes Alfred really is a special child." Arthur said softly before he went rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm thank you father, I promise I'll be back soon."

And with that Arthur had turned on his heel ad ran out of the church in a hurry. Gilbert couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy; he had his own struggles to deal with. Just turning back to the boys he blinked as he saw Alfred trying to read the lyrics on a sheet pad, looking confused.

"Nein, nein boy! You have to read it from the heart! That's what our holy father would want of us all!"

* * *

If Arthur had the money on him, he wouldn't let Alfred take a step inside a church. But he didn't, twenty-five dollars wasn't going to let him rent a hotel for the night. Least he hoped Father Gilbert wouldn't try putting his nose where it didn't belong.

Hands in his pockets he went gazing around as he headed towered downtown. If he was going to find some one, he needed to be at the right place. It was a Saturday afternoon, which meant a good number of people would be downtown doing some shopping. Tourists were usual a good source of money, but he doubted if a town like this usually got the kind of tourists he needed.

Eyes landing on a bar he went tilting his head some, there was already a good number of people drinking. Not even five and people were getting wasted, typical yanks… Moving his way passed the bar his eyes landed on what appeared to be a smoking shop. Raising a brow some as he went leaning over to gaze up at the sign. It was certainly eye catching, bright white with squiggle writing that defiantly wasn't English.

Looking around some he couldn't help but make his way inside before he regretted it. The smell of sweet smoke hit his nose as it enveloped all his senses. Trying to cover his nose his eyes landed on the customers as he realized. Yup this wasn't an American establishment; its cliental looked to be something from the Middle East. Feeling out of place he went to leave before something grabbed his arm. Looking over he spotted a man with some kind of white mask covering his eyes, grinning down at him.

"Don't have to leave boy, we don't I.D here."

"Oh no that's fine; I just wanted to see what this place was….I'm actually looking for some one..."

The man just tilt his head some as he gazed at the scrawny blond in his hand, looking thoughtful as he went leading him into the store. Arthur growled trying to pull away from the man's ungodly grip on him as he tried not to make a scene. There was a large amount of people here, and he didn't want to look like a complete ass in front of them. Being pulled through the mass of tables he was being lead to the backroom, as he started getting a bad feeling.

In an instant the man had thrown the boy into the room as Arthur landed hard on the floor. Wincing as he landed on his knees he went glaring over his shoulder at the other. The room was small, had no windows and was oddly humid. A large pile of boxes occupied three corners and the other a large stack of small round plush pillows.

"You're a mongrel." The man said as he went closing the door behind him. "A stray traveling the streets in hopes of finding a tasty morsel."

"I'm not a bloody dog! Let me out of here or I swear you will regret it!"

"Such a mouth you have, perhaps it's for that person your looking for?" the man smirked as Arthur froze up. "You're a whore, a needy little bitch in heat. Well that's fine; I'll play along with such a needy bitch."

Arthur went moving away instantly, hands clutching at the hard floor underneath him. Not, this was NOT how he wanted to find a client! Watching as the man started coming near him, he grabbed onto a nearby box. Holding it in front of himself protectively he went baring his teeth at the other.

"So vicious~" he chuckled standing a mere two feet away from the other. "Tell me bitch, what's your asking price? Judging by your filthy appearance it can't be more then a few bucks."

"Fuck you! Like hell if I'm selling my body to you!" he snapped at the man as he threw the box at the other.

The dark skinned male just swatted the box out of the air when it came near him. In an instant he was on Arthur, hands clamping the others wrists to the wall as his legs pinned the others. Shaking his head trying to free himself from the others grip, Arthur felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Come now puppy." The man whispered as his head leaned over to his ear. "I'll be sure to be gentle, and maybe if you're good…" a pair of sharp teeth bit down on his earlobe making Arthur let out a cry. "Ill give you a bit more cash then your body deserves."

Fists clenching as he closed his eyes, trying his hardest to be still. He learned that when things got like this, it was better to stay still and let his mind wonder off. He only hoped that when it was all over, the man would keep his promise…

* * *

Gilbert noticed a couple things about little Alfred. One the boy had a mouth that didn't stop when he began talking. Two, the boy had a hero complex the size of Missouri itself. And three, the boy knew nothing about god. That he could over look since he was a mere child, and he found it adorable. But that motor mouth of his, Mein Gott… Didn't he need to stop for air some time soon?

"And then I told Artie that it's okay… Cause a fly landed in it!" he giggled loudly making Ludwig chuckle

Gilbert just went glancing down at his watch; it was already getting to be nearly ten at night. He glanced over at the two boys, who had quickly become friends over the last few hours. Tapping his fingers some against the bible he had in his hand as he went getting up from his seat.

"Ludwig, go take Alfred to one of the spare bedrooms. I'm going to go for a little walk."

Ludwig didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed the younger blond and headed off down the hall. Glad the large church had guest rooms incase people needed them. Gilbert went moving to leave the church as he made sure to lock the large doors behind himself. He didn't want to leave two boys alone without some sort of protection.

He knew from listening to Alfred's story, that Arthur truly did love him. Now why the other wasn't coming back, he wanted to know himself. Arthur seemed reluctant to leave him at a church, but perhaps he could find the boy…

Walking down the familiar streets, he tried to spot the bushy eyed blond. The familiar faces of the usual late night prowlers greeted him as he nodded at them with a smile. Holding a hand to his chest he stopped as he gazed around near the bar. Trying to spot something a miss as he sighed to himself, why would the boy be here? He wasn't old enough to drink anyway. Tsking some to himself, he continued his way down another block.

He felt like he nearly searched all of downtown as he ran a hand through his short hair. Something in him told him to keep his search going, even though in his mind he knew the boy was gone. Moving to head up another block he went passing by an ally, the same one he always passed. But some thing this day made him stop as he headed down the garbage filled alley. Eyes looking round as he frowned some, starting to feel foolish for coming this way. About to turn back before something caught his attention, a small cough.

Moving towered it as he headed behind the large dumpster he nearly froze. Arthur was curled up on his side, trembling like a leaf. Moving over he went getting on a knee as he tried to grab at the boy. He was mumbling to himself, not even noticing the priest pulling him into his arms. Sitting up he moved the other over his shoulder some, trying to get a good position as he started carrying him back to the church. Hopefully the boy wouldn't need any medical help; Gilbert didn't want to get anybody else involved.

* * *

Arthur didn't know how he got from that store to the church; all he remembered was the hours of pain he had to endure. The taunting laughter as he was bent this way and that, the disgusting taste of that man…. But what defiantly stood out in his mind, was the syringe filled with god knows what that was shoved into his arm. The searing pain followed by tingles and then nothing…

Eyes gazing up blankly at the ceiling, he tried to figure out just where he was at. The room was small but cozy, well taken care of too. He was on a nice bed; there was a little dresser beside him self. But what stood out the most was the large metal cross that was hanging from the wall. Eyes trying to focus on it, but his eyes were so heavy.

He had a feeling he was inside that church again, the same one he left Alfred at just a few hours ago. The same church with that odd albino priest who was going to take care of Alfred….Alfred..…ALFRED?!

He shot up instantly as he jumped out of bed and the moment he stood up, he collapsed straight to the floor. His backside was screaming out in defiance for him moving so quickly as he gave out a small whimper of pain. Trying to ignore it as he tried getting up once more, he couldn't just sit in bed. He had to make sure Alfred was still here and was okay!

Using the wall for support he gingerly made his way out of the room, gazing around the hall as he spotted two other doors. Moving his way over as he tried to open one up and found that it was locked, how odd… frowning he went trying to go to the other as he opened the door and blinked.. Eyes widening as he clutched at the door frame for support.

Alfred was on his knees in front of the bed, hand folded together as he was reading a prayer off the wall. Blue eyes focused on it so much he didn't notice the other behind him.

_Now I lay me down to sleep._  
_ I pray the Lord my soul to keep._  
_ If I should die before I wake,_  
_ I pray to God my soul to take._  
_ If I should live for other days,_  
_ I pray the Lord to guide my ways._

Arthur just bit down hard on his lip as he heard the boy say those prayers, and it irked him to no end. He used to say that exact one to him self when he was a mere boy, back before their parents had died.

Moving over he went placing his hand on the younger's head, who gave a small jump and looked up. Eyes widening as he smiled and hugged the other tightly around his legs.

"Your back! I was starting to think you left me here!"

"..Why on earth would you think that?" he frowned looking down at the other. "I would never leave you Alfred."

"Ludwig said it was getting late and I should be going to bed… And he would tell Father Gilbert to let me join the choir for singing next week…"

Arthur just sighed as he knelt down and went hugging he boy closely to himself. Dear sweet foolish boy, he could never leave him here. As soon as day break would come, they would be on the next bus out of here and towered New York. Since they both were staying here for the night. (Not that he wanted to, mind you) He would end up saving some much needed money, that Middle Eastern twat had kept his promise.

"Let's just go to bed shall we? It's been a while since we slept together."

Alfred giggled with a nod as he went climbing into the bed, Arthur slowly following after. Being extra careful not to hurt himself anymore then needed as he sighed. Curling up around the boy, hugging the small warmth against his chest.

Gilbert was coming down the hall with a warm bowl of water and a towel over his shoulder. He was going to go and clean up Arthur, especially after he had figured out just why there were white stains along his cloths. Moving past Alfred's room he stopped as he saw the two boys on the bed. Fast asleep in each others arms, Arthur holding the smaller boy protectively. Gilbert couldn't help but smile at the scene as his stomach gave a small lurch…They both would need a hot shower and new cloths for tomorrow. muttering to himself he turned and headed back down the hall, eye twitching slightly. He as going to burn those filthy cloths Arthur had on, and he was going to greatly enjoy it. Kesesese~


End file.
